Cho and her Red Poisoned Apple
by LadyPotter27
Summary: Cho as Snow White - Part of my HP Girls Fairy Tale Series; if you liked my Cinderella Hermione one, you'll love this one!


**Part of my Fairy Tale Princess series – Cho as Snow White: The storyline may not be perfect, but I had to change things to make it flow good. Please comment!**

Once upon a time, far, far away near a vast forest, lived a King and his beautiful Queen. They lived in a glorious castle on the high mountaintop, and the people loved them. The King had every villager's respect, and the Queen was loved by everyone. They were happy with everything they had, except for one thing – they wished for a child.

One day, the Queen sat by sewing at her window, which had a frame of black ebony wood. As she sewed, she looked up at the snow and pricked her finger with her needle. Three drops of blood fell into the snow. The red on the white looked so beautiful, that she thought, "If only I had a child as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as this ebony." Soon afterward she had a little daughter that was as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood. Her name became Cho Chang.

Everything was going perfectly, when suddenly an illness attacked the fair Queen. She was immediately on her bed, aching from the pain the illness had caused her. The King and his little Cho weeped for the Queen's health, but the Queen passed away.

The King and his little Cho was deeply saddened by this tragedy, as well as the rest of the kingdom. Cho cried and cried, lonely and sad. Seeing this, the King decided to marry another woman. This time, he brought with him a woman named Ginerva. She was physically beautiful, but vain and cold of heart. The King introduced his little Cho to her.

Days passed by, and seasons came and went. Snow White grew up into a young beautiful woman. Day by day, her beauty grew and grew. She had skin as white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as this ebony- just like how the Queen had wished her to be.

The new Queen Ginerva was jealous of Cho's beauty. In her room, she kept a mirror that could tell her the truth. Everyday, she asked:

"Mirror, mirror, who's the fairest of them all?"

And the mirror would always answer:

"You, my queen, are fairest of all." And the Queen knew that there was nobody in the world more beautiful than she.

One day she asked the mirror again.

"Mirror, mirror, who's the fairest of them all?"

And the mirror answered:

"You, my queen, are fair; it is true.  
But the Princess Cho is still  
A thousand times fairer than you."

At this, the Queen was outraged with fury and decided to kill Cho. So she

ordered her brother who had his position as the guard of the castle, to kill Cho and bring her heart back.

The guard deeply loved Cho, as she was fair and charming and beautiful, so he reluctantly decided to obey his sister's command.

……………….

Cho was out by the woods, picking daisies for her father. She hummed to her favourite lullaby her mother had used to sing to her when she was little. She was so entranced in her own little world that she did not realize the guard approach her with his knife. Cho shrieked at the guard. "Frederick?!" she asked, her eyes wide open in horror.

Guard Frederick dropped the knife and started weeping. "I can't possibly! I'm so sorry my dear princess, but my sister the Queen had ordered me to kill you with this knife and bring your heart back. But you must run far, far away, for I cannot possibly do such a thing, and if my sister finds out, we'll both have our heads cut off by her.

"Run, run away! Get away from here! Run into the forest! Never come back!" the guard cried, and the terrified Cho ran deeply into the woods.

The guard Frederick caught a deer, and took its heart and showed it to the Queen Ginerva. Ginerva, thinking Cho had been murdered, laughed and smiled and blessed her brother with kisses. "Now, I shall be the fairest of them all!" she said.

…………………….

Cho ran and ran until she was exhausted and fell asleep. The wood was so dark, and it terrified her deeply. She screamed and yelled for help, and at last she came out to the clearing. There she saw a tiny house, and she decided to spend the night there.

She knocked at the door, but nobody answered. She went inside and asked if anybody was home. The house was silent and cozy. There she saw a long table with seven chairs lined up, and there was a boiling stew on the fireplace ready to serve its owner.

Hungry and tired, Cho immediately ate the boiling stew and finished every bit of it. Then she went upstairs to find seven tiny beds lined up against each other. Cho was too tall to fit into any of them! So she decided to lie horizontally, therefore occupying five beds and leaving two alone.

And then, Cho fell asleep.

………………………….

There was a loud noise, and several people were talking at once. They had little tiny, men voices. Cho opened her eyes, and she saw seven tiny dwarves standing before her, staring at her curiously.

Alarmed, Cho yelled.

"Shh! Quiet down! You're being loud!" one of them said, waving his furry hands.

"Who- who are you?" Cho asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"We live in this house." The youngest dwarf with astonishing green eyes answered, staring at Cho with deep admiration.

"You-you do?" Cho asked. "Oh, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I've been out there in the woods for _days!_" and so Cho told the dwarves the story of the evil queen wanting to kill her and how she had ended up in this house.

Most dwarves, especially the youngest one named Harry, seemed to feel sorry for her. But there was the most grumpy one, with silvery blonde hair, named Draco who seemed not to approve at the idea that Cho had just barged into their house without permission.

Cho apologized over and over, and the dwarves told her it was alright. And at least, they decided that for Cho's safety, she should live with them.

………………………………

The Queen Ginerva awoke from her slumber. She just had a nightmare about Cho and her beautiful self, and how people seemed to be admiring her. Disturbed, the queen went to the mirror once again:

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, Who is the fairest of them all?"

And the mirror answered:

"You, my queen, are fair; it is true.  
But the Princess Cho beyond the seven mountains  
Is a thousand times fairer than you."

Horrified, the Queen shook with fury and demanded her brother. After learning the truth, she cut off his head and ran to the dungeons. This time, she'll kill Snow White for sure… she had to come up with a good tactic.

The Queen went through her dark magic book and read for hours. At last, she decided to poison Cho by giving her an apple.

So that night, the Queen did not sleep but boiled the perfect poison. When she was done, she dipped the blood red apple into it, so that every inch of it was covered with the deathly poison that would kill anyone after a single bite.

Laughing, the Queen transformed herself into an old hag, so that Cho would not recognize her.

………………..

"Make sure you lock every windows" the first dwarf said to Snow white.

"And do not open doors for anybody, except you are sure that it's us." The second dwarf said.

"Goodbye Cho!" Harry the little dwarf said, waving at her. Cho smiled at all seven of them, and gave a kiss on all cheeks.

Later that day, Cho hummed as she baked an apple pie for her friends. She wanted to thank them with some kind of a gift. "Oh how delighted they will be!" she said, sprinkling the pie with sugar.

Suddenly an old hag appeared on her window. Surprised, Cho jumped. "Oh, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm just an old woman selling these apples. They're quite delicious, you know? If you'll let me in, I'll give you one for free." She said.

Feeling sorry for the old hag, Cho decided to let her in. "Oh she means well, she can come in."

The old hag came in, and she was holding a basket of apples. Cho could not help but admire the most red apple on the top, and how delicious and fruity it looked.

"Oh, I'm baking an apple pie right now, perhaps I could use this for my friends!" Cho said.

"No!" the old hag said suddenly. "This apple is only for the fairest being; that is you, my dear…now take a bite and see how it is." She said, handing the red apple into Cho's hands.

Cho held the apple in front of her. It was shiny and beautiful and perfect.

"Go on, take a bite…" the Queen in disguise said.

Cho took a bite. And instantly, she was dead.

The Queen transformed back into herself, and laughed in delight. "Now, I shall be the fairest of them all!" she said, and she left.

…………………………….

Meanwhile, a tall and handsome prince named Cedric was walking by the dwarves' little cottage and noticed an odd presence. He stopped, and knocked on the door and nobody answered. Cautiously, he let himself in and found the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen his life – dead.

Looking at her lay there hopelessly made the Prince Cedric fall madly in love with her. He vowed to find the murderer and take revenge.

He was soon stopped by the seven dwarves, who had hurriedly came home. The Prince explained the situation, and the dwarves told him all about Cho's story and her jealous stepmother.

"I shall go take revenge!" Prince Cedric said, mounted on his high horse, and was immediately off to Cho's old castle where the jealous Queen Ginerva dwell.

The Queen had some magical powers, but the Prince Cedric's bravery saved him in the end, and helped to conquer the Queen. She shrieked with anger, at last when the Prince shot her down with his arrow. Her red flaming hair shone eerily, and she was struck down.

…………………..

Back at the cottage, the dwarves were preparing a funeral for their beloved Princess Cho. They wept into their handkerchief. There were some noises of horse hooves, and Prince Cedric was back – with the enemy dead. However the dwarves weren't happy, because Cho was still dead, of course.

Prince Cedric went over to the glass coffin where the fair princess lay, pale as snow and drop dead gorgeous.

"Even death cannot take away your beauty," the prince whispered. Slowly, he took the lid off the coffin. Minute by minute, the Prince fell in love with the beautiful Princess. He could not help but admire how radiant she was.

Prince Cedric bent down slowly, and planted a tender true love's kiss on Cho's red lips.

To his shock and surprise, Cho opened her eyes and batted her eyelashes. She took a deep breath. She was alive!

Overjoyed, the Prince took the Princess in his strong hands and carried her out of the coffin. The dwarves cheered and laughed with joy. They soon celebrated Cho's resurrection.

"My fair princess," the Prince asked, taking the maiden's hand, "Will you be my wife and come live with me at my castle? I swear that I will forever make you happy."

At these words, Cho smiled so brightly that it shamed the golden sun.

"Yes, I would love to, my prince." Answered Cho.

The dwarves celebrated their love and was invited by the Prince and the Princess to come live with them at the castle.

Prince Cedric and Princess Cho looked adoringly into each other's eyes, and shared many more kisses. And they lived happily ever after.

**I hope you liked it; read my other Fairytale – Hermione and the Glass Slipper! Please review!**


End file.
